


Duck, Duck, Punk!!

by Aquatigermice



Series: Tales of Fairy [2]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Alternate Universe - Animals, Angst with a Happy Ending, Geese, Other, Steve Needs a Hug, Swans, Ugly Duckling
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-27
Updated: 2019-07-23
Packaged: 2020-04-08 10:40:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 8
Words: 7,164
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19105453
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aquatigermice/pseuds/Aquatigermice
Summary: Once an upon a time a female goose sat on some eggs. One day they hatched. One by one the female and her proud husband greeted their first family. Happy until the last one. What is a proud father to do with such a sorry excuse of a gosling? You will have to read to find out.The Stucky ugly duckling story no one asked for but got anyway. Sorry... Not sorry ;)





	1. Chapter 1

Steve's day had started out bad like it normally does.

He was the last to wake up. His lessons were NOT going well. And no matter how hard he tried he was still last. He just didn’t understand why. 

At the moment he was waddling as fast as his legs could carry him after his family. His mother kept going at the same speed. She had a hard time noticing him sometimes.

His brothers and sisters didn’t seem to have this problem. They excelled at all they did.

From the moment Steve was born he was different. Not only was he sickly but while his siblings were sunny yellow, Steve was a storm cloud gray. It was thought he would die early on but to the amazement of all, he lived on.

“Move it Boy, I don’t know how you are still alive when you move like that. It is as if you want to get eaten.” His father growled as he passed him by. The others came to an abrupt stop. His sibling were once more annoyed with him.

Steve got along well with them for the most part. It is just they knew how their father gets. And they really just wanted to go one day without an Incident.

His mother had pity in her eyes. “Hurry dear, the lake is just this way.” She said encouragingly. “If he can make it that far.” His father grumbles 

His mother waits a few moments before they are off again. She knew if she waited too long her husband would start up at a faster pace. Steve's dad was a proud gander. He always told stories of how he was the strongest out of his hatch.

The best at the winter retreat. And how he was the strongest and most handsome on the lake when he won their mother. To him, Steve was a great disappointment and a spot on his perfect record. Something his mom could smooth over but as the days went by it was becoming harder to do.

They made it to the lake. At least it was a little better. Steve was a better swimmer than a walker. But there were others here. And they, of course, stared at the little family.

Which upset their father. Instead of proudly swimming with his family he had shame in his eyes.

Which would always turn to anger when he looked at Steve. And Steve knew that a gander like his father could only take so much before he would take matters into his own wings


	2. Chapter 2

Steve was wary of his father. It had been a week after the last incident.

His father didn’t speak to him for most that time. Just silently watching.

Then two days ago he told the whole family they were going on a journey. The others were excited. His mom was surprised. She tried to question their father but he brushed it off. It made Steve nervous.

So here they were. Making a trek to a “secret lake”. His dad encouraging everyone. Said they were doing so well. Steve received praised too. “Come on son keep up. I know you can make it”

It didn’t help Steve much.

On the third day, they arrived at the lake. It was much smaller than the one they were born on. But it was beautiful. The trees draped over the water making dappled shadows. The water was clear. The air cleaner.

They all take a deep breath once they arrive. His mother seems very pleased. “Gilmore this place is amazing.” Their dad smiles with pride. “Only the best for you dear.” Their mother blushes hard.

“Come on children lets all go for a swim.” She says cheerfully. With the excitement of their parents rubbing off on them they all got their second wind. Steve had never felt more relaxed.

There was no one here to see him. No one here to judge him.

So for the first time, he kept up.

And for once his father swam beside him smiling down at him.

And Steve was happy.

..........

Steve was awakened abruptly. His father was pecking at him till he got up. “Come, son” He stared down hard at Steve. “There is something special we need to do.” Steve tries not to show how nervous he is as he stretches. He follows his father as he leads him to the water. It is still dark and the moon hardly shines. But he hopes his dad knows what he is doing. 

His father enters the water first. Than moves one of his wings out of the way. “We have a little ways to go son so I will take you there.” Steve does as he is told. He is still very tired. No sooner than he has made himself comfortable on his dad's back does Steve fall back asleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know super short but I had a double today and I wanted to post something.


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And now we get to the good parts. Sorry for the slow start. Thanks for the kudos. :)

“The time has come.” His father says as he knocks Steve off his back.

Steve lands hard flapping his little wings in a disoriented flutter. It is clear that they are farther away from the lake. The sun is rising, barely lighting up the sky. Before them is a small pond. And at the center stands a rock. Not an ordinary rock. It is covered in small crystals that seem to emit its own sparkling light. 

“See that stone. It is going to save our family. It’s going to save us all.” his father says. Steve feels hope course through him. “How dad?” 

His dad stares down at him. “I have asked around. Sent out messages via squirrels. Trying to find a way to save you, son. No one had any answers. I had lost hope. Till I remembered a story my parents told me. That had been passed down through the ages. In the center of the woods, is a pond. And at its center is a crystal. This crystal has the power to make the weakest grow strong. The sick, well once more. It is very powerful.” They both stare at it longer. 

“What has to be done?” Steve ask. “You must swim in the water. Climb up the side. So that when the light of the sun fully hit the crystal you may absorb all of its power.” Steve nods. The sun is close to cresting. He has to hurry. He won’t let this chance slip by him. 

Steve swims across the water as fast as he can. Determined. He makes it to the crystal and goes around it once. Looking for a good way up. He finds a small path. Perhaps made by others his size. The bottom of the stone starts to glow. The sun is almost up! 

Steve hurry. Runs as fast as his tiny feet will carry him. 

He makes it. 

Wheezing as the sun shines into the crystal. It is so warm and bright. Steve has to close his eyes as he feels like the sun is pouring into every part of him. Powering him up. Burning into his very core. And just when he feels there is nothing left. That he will vanish in the heat. It stops. 

Steve stands unsure of what to do. There is a splash as something large hits the water below him. Steve stares down at his father. “How do you feel son?” his father sounds so hopeful. Steve gathers his wits. Taking inventory of himself. He feels….

He feels absolutely the same. 

He looks back to his father. “I’m not sure.” His father looks slightly disappointed but calls Steve down to the water. He gets down wings up in the air trying to keep balance as he rushes. 

He stares at his father. His father stares at him. 

“Maybe you just need to do something to see if it is working.” His father looks around. 

“Ok Steven .” he says smiling. “see that tree in the water over there.” He points to make sure Steve see the right one. He shakes his head yes. “ I want you to swim to it as fast as you can.”

That is an easy enough tasks. Steve takes off as fast as he can. Beating his wings as he goes. Hoping, praying that he can do this, that he won’t fail his father anymore. 

He makes it to the tree. His heart hammering hard in his chest like it is trying to escape. He turns to ask his father how well he did. But the words die in his mouth. 

His father is frowning. “Comeback son”. Steve hangs his head as he swims back. His father is muttering under his breath. 

“Maybe that was too strong of a test to start off with. Let’s try some other things first.” Steve can hear the hope in his voice. But he himself is not that positive that it will get any better.

It doesn’t. If anything it gets worse. Every task, every small exercise only proves that Steve is still sadly very much the same.

Steve can see the hope drain out of his father. 

The sun is high in the sky when his father tells him to stop. “That’s enough son.” 

It frightens Steve how cold his voice is. “I can do it, dad. Really I know I can. Just let me try once more.” Steve pleads. Something tells him that he won’t like what will happen otherwise.

His dad shakes his head. “No Steven, I think you and I both know by now that nothing has changed. You are still the same” Steve feels his heartbreak what more can he do. “We tried son. That is something to be proud of. And you put your heart into it. Your mother and your siblings will be proud of you.” 

Steve looks up at his dad. He is smiling. Proudly. Steve smiles back.

“I will be sure to tell them all how well you did when you are gone.” Steve’s heart drops. “What do you mean gone?”

His father reaches out to him. Gently running his wing tips over Steve. “You cannot come home, Steve. You will kill your mother if you do. I can already see you will be too weak to fly. When we head south you will be left behind. She won’t leave you. And it will kill her. I will not lose her because of you. You are not worth it. You are an ugly runt and I should have chased you off long ago. No one can say I didn’t try. The one good thing about all this is that this pond is a wonderful and beautiful place to die. Many of our kind are not so lucky.” 

Steve is shattered. Which his dad takes advantage of. He pats his head. “May the end come swiftly.” He says kindly. Then he turns his back swimming off. Steve follows. “Father, Please!” he calls but his dad is already flapping his wings. Soon he is airborne. Circling the pond. 

His dad stares down at him. "Life Steve." he shouts " is what you make of it." and then he flies once more around before he straights his course and flies away. Steve stares.

His father had just left him for dead. 

Just because he wasn't what he wanted. That crushed Steve. What a stupid reason. He knew his father was prideful. But this here was ridiculous.

Steve first thought was to panic. He did briefly. Floating around the pond in a daze. Till his tummy growled, he remembers that he hadn’t eaten today. 

If he was with his family they would have been already on their second breakfast. 

"You don't have a family anymore, Steven." He tells himself it is a cold reality. "You are alone now." that fact is even colder. He swims to the edge of the water. 

Remembering his mother’s words. "The tasty plants are close to the water’s edge. But it is one of the worse places to be. Hunters lurk along the edge. You must be fast my little ones. Till your big enough to fight."

He digs at the plants. Snatching them up quickly before scanning the area. Steve makes short work of what he finds. It tastes bitter on his tongue. Once his stomach is full he swims back to the center. 

Steve takes note of what is around him. He climbs back on the rock makes himself comfortable. This is the safest spot. Here he can see anything coming. Hear it before it gets to him. He settles into a shallow sleep.

His fathers word plays over in his heads. Life is what you make of it. The words were unexpectedly wise. It is what Steve needs. Even though his father didn't mean to, he had given Steve just what he needed. He could make it. It wouldn't be easy but he could.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I meant to post earlier but me and my car are going round and round. 
> 
> Thought it was fixed but went to go to work and she said nope I want to stay home. But anyways I hope you like this chapter.


	4. Chapter 4

Steve had lost count of the days he had been here. He wakes every morning with the sun. Making sure to be in the heart of the crystals just in case. That maybe this time it will work. 

It is always so bright and warm. It reminds him of his mother’s smile. After that, he does the exercises to see if he has gotten better. 

He can see no difference but he still tries. Once he is finished, he eats. Then after a short nap, he works his wings. 

He knows that winter is coming. He is going to have to learn how to fly somehow. He has the memory in his head of his dad leaving. It is burned there. He copies the movement. 

He is successful one day. He is able to manage a short float above the water. If he keeps trying he will make it.

“ Good job Steven,” he tells himself. He promised that each chance he gets he would give himself the positive reinforcement his father denied him.

He treats himself to a fine bath. And settled into his home at the top of the rock. His downy feathers had been falling out. He has gathered them to make a soft bed. It reminds him of his siblings. Helps him sleep better. 

He is settling into sleep when a strange sound shatters his quiet. Being young he doesn’t know what to classify it as. But as it grows in sound he knows it is a type of bird. It is a lovely sound. 

Unlike his parent’s call. 

Steve looks to the sky. And sudden in the dark there are two huge white birds. They glow like the moon. And they are just as beautiful. He watches from his spot as they circle around the pond before landing. It is then he notices the little ones.

Unlike their parents the smaller birds are silverish. Not pure white. Just maybe a hint of gray. 

They are not as big as their parents but they are beautiful in their own way. The group makes up seven.

Once everyone is down. The father congratulates them on a good first flight. He leads them in a round of calling. It has them all smiling at the end. Steve feels like he is spying but he can’t stop watching. 

The family then eats from the shallows. Then the female and the little ones find a place to settle down on the shore.

The male circles nearby. Steve is surprised when the mother starts to sing to her little ones.

Right there in his little hiding spot, Steve falls asleep wishing that this family was his.

……

Over the week Steve has something new to do. The family which he now knows are called swan were staying for a while. Apparently, this was a training spot for the dad when he was small. 

He would put the little ones through exercises trying to teach them new things. Steve watched carefully learning what he could. When night would fall he would sneak off to a clearing in the woods and practice. Now that he actually has a teacher he was improving by leaps and bounds.

During the day he had another problem. After their lessons, the little ones were left to play on the lake. Their favorite place to explore was the rock. Luckily, for the most part, they were too caught up in their games to see Steve. Though he almost got caught a few times. 

He learns there were four girls and one boy. He also knows who was who. The baby was Sarah and she was sweet. The oldest was Rebecca. And she was bossy. Anna was the creative one. Joanne was the competitive one.

And then there was the boy. He was all the above and more. He was brave and handsome and daring. The only one that would dive from the top of the rock. 

Steve loved him the moment he saw him. 

The boy’s name was Bucky. Well, it was James but he was rarely called that. And he was everything Steve wanted to be and more. The boy was a genius in the air. And a beautiful swimmer. Copying his parents moves perfectly. Steve added that to his nightly training to swim like Bucky.

Bucky did have one flaw. Which he tried not to broadcast. When he was on land he was lame. His left foot was messed up. It was something that pissed him off when pointed out.

“Don’t treat me any differently because of my leg Pa. Everyone has a problem of some sort. Besides I can’t be perfect at everything.” He would say with a wink. And the whole family would laugh.

Steve knew if he wasn’t so ugly he would approach Bucky. Introduce himself. Maybe they would be friends. 

But Steven was a runt, ugly and worthless and Bucky was a swan graceful and lovely.

No, Steve would stay to the shadows where he belonged. Content to watch the little family that could never be his.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading everyone. I am glad so many of you like this story. Next chapter we will have Steve and Bucky interaction. 
> 
> Also, I added to the tags. I know some of you don't care for Peggy. And she will be in the last chapter more of a mentioning with the focus on the boys. If that upsets you I am sorry. I have always thought this triad to be super cute. So I just want to do a heads up. If this is where I lose you I am sorry. :(


	5. Chapter 5

The frost was here. 

Steve's dad had told them that when the frost appears that it would be time to head south. Steve had already decided that he would follow this family. They seem to know what they are doing. 

Steve has already try following at a distance when they went for short flights.

He was fairly sure that he was undetected. That the family never saw him. And never mentioned it. Steve made sure to land a bit farther away while the family was still under the confusion of landing. 

The only thing that made him nervous was he wasn’t sure when the family would be leaving. And from all the excitement caused by the frost all he could figure was that it would be soon. He just had to be on edge and watch the family carefully. 

Steve was just nodding off to sleep. The family had been in bed for a while. But Steven had stared up at the stars trying to remember what his father said their names were.

“Hey!” a soft voice floats up from the water Steve instantly ducks down. He looks over to where the family sits. They are still there in the same place. Except for one. Steve’s eyes than darts to the dad who is swimming on the other side of the pond.

“Its ok Buddy. Or Gal I am not sure what you are since your always hiding. I just know your there. Either that or I am losing my mind.” Steve edges to the side to peer between the rocks. There in the water is Bucky. He all but glows in the moonlight. Steve bets when Bucky is older he will be the prettiest thing on any lake.

“I just wanted to say get your rest tonight. Dad says we leave tomorrow. And if you’re coming best be up early. My dad likes to be moving with the sun. I would hate for you to be left in the cold.” 

Bucky than turns to head back to his family. “Thank you.” Say Steve softly. Bucky pause. “You know you can come to play with us anytime you like.”

He doesn’t wait for an answer before swimming back. Bucky is in the nest before the dad gets back to this side none the wiser. And Steve is grateful to have a friend 

……

Just like Bucky said the family is up and ready to go with the sun. Their dad leads them in a few choruses of their call. It rang in the air loud, clear and sweet. Steve added is own honk to it softly. Once everyone was pumped they headed to the other end of the pond where one by one they took to the air. Bucky who was normally right after his father took off with his mother. They circled twice before heading south. 

The moment the coast was clear. Steven jumped into the pond. Wasting no time gathering speed and getting airborne. He didn’t bother circling around the pond. He didn’t need to be left any farther behind than he was now. But he did spare one last look at the little pond that had been his home for so long. A quick thank you to all that it provided. Then off he went. 

The family was still visible ahead. With a little effort, Steve caught up to them. Steve flew close enough so that he could see them clearly but hopefully not close enough to be noticed too much. 

He had a close scare when Bucky who held the rear with his mom turned his head and looked right at Steve. Steve had nowhere to hide so he just held his course. Bucky simply just smiled then winked. Before he turned his head forward. 

The flight otherwise was uneventful. They flew for most of the day. When the dad called out loud and clear that they would be landing. Steve hung back. He waited until they were focused on each other before he landed.

This lake was in a field. With long stretches of tall grass surrounding it. Which leads right to the water’s edge. This was where Steve landed and hid.

He was eating while the other explores the pond. He almost misses the way Bucky was swimming towards him. Steve could tell that while trying to look like he wasn't up to something Bucky was really up to something. Bucky took his time till he was right in front of the patch Steve was in.

“Glad to see you made it,” Bucky said as he poked at some pebbles. “Dad says we have five more days and we will be there. At the big lake for the winter stay.” Bucky picks up a rock than puts it back down. “We will leave tomorrow same time. Get some rest.” Bucky picks up a pebble before looking right at Steve and grins. 

It frazzles Steve. Then Bucky races back to his parents. “Mom, Dad look at this cool pebble I found.”


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Brooklyn boys team up!!!!!

And so it goes. Steve hiding wherever he can at each lake or pond they land at for the night. 

Getting information from Bucky. And traveling slightly behind during the day.

It seems to work well. None of the others seems to catch on that they have another member. 

And the flocks that they do get close to Steve just looks like he is traveling with them, just tired out.

They were on the third day when it happened. 

The lake they were staying at tonight was surrounded by a wheat field. The family was working its way through it.

Steve never had something so delicious. Everyone was so happy with the food that they ignored pretty much everything for a change. It allowed Steve to get close. 

Everything was perfect. Too perfect.

Steve was enjoying Bucky and Rebecca telling a tale of them fighting off an evil grasshopper when movement caught Steve’s eye. They were not alone in the tall blades.

Steve lowered himself watching as the wheat moved pass him. A flash of red and black was seen. A fox!!!

Steve had only seen one once before. It had been following his family while on a walk. But his father had scared it off. Honking loudly and flapped his huge wings till the fox left in search of easier prey.

The memory stayed in him and his sibling’s minds for days. Haunting them every time they closed their eyes.

The memory frightens Steve. He lowers himself closer still to the ground. Watches as the fox moves. It slows to a creep and then stops. It lowers himself to the ground. Given Steve a view of little Sarah straight ahead.

Steve’s heart pounded hard in his chest. If he doesn’t do something! Anything!!! Soon at the least Sarah will die. And depending on how bloodthirsty the fox is and how the family may react there may be nothing left of any of them.

Steve can’t have that not when they helped him. Not when he can do something.

Steve watches as the fox muscles tense up. 

It is now or never. 

Before the fox can jump Steve starts honking as loud as he can. Jumping up and down beating his wings.

It startled everyone and for a brief moment, everyone has stopped to watch him. 

Steve ignores them. Honking at the top of his lungs, wings displayed as he moves to get between Sarah and the fox. 

“Fox!!!” shouts the dad. Steve can see him moving. The mother lowers her head and hisses trying to get the others behind her. But little Sarah is frozen.

Steve is almost to her. 

But the fox had now recovered from the surprise and is running too. He must be hungry. Very hungry to continue like this. 

Steve isn’t going to make it. 

But Bucky is! 

Bucky jumps over his sister’s head. Head low, wings out as he honks too. The fox comes to a halt nearly flipping over himself.

Steve can see it is debuting on if it is still worth it. 

It is enough time for Steve to make it over. 

He stands at Bucky’s side. Both of them making a racket.

The dad is there next hissing threats. That seems to be enough for the fox.

He turns takes one look back before racing into the wheat. 

The dad holds his ground while the mom urges everyone back to the water. Even Steven though he tries to protest. 

Once they are all safe in the water the mother calls softly to her husband. 

He gives a final hiss before taking to the air and landing next to them. 

Both parents looked over each of the children making sure they were all ok. Bucky gets most of the praise. 

“You were so brave,” the sisters say.

“You will make a fine Cobb one day son,” the dad said.

“My baby taking on a fox,” coos the mom.

Bucky beamed under the praise. “I wasn’t alone. If it wasn’t for my friend we wouldn’t be ok”

All eyes turn to Steve. The Cobb steps forward. “So your our tag along? I was wondering if we would ever get to see you or if you would always just be hiding.” All this time Steve had thought he was being clever and they knew.

They knew the whole time. The mother is by his side. “He is adorable Henry. And oh so brave to be on his own.” She then turns to Steve. “Where is your family little one?” 

“I don’t have one anymore,” Steve says puffing out his chest. He wanted them to know that just because he was alone that he wasn’t weak. 

“What is your name son?” the Dad asks. Steve can see the cygnets peaking around their parents.

“Steven but I go by Steve.” The dad smiles. “That was a mighty brave thing you did Steve, going against a fox that size.”

“You saved my little Sarah and with such an odd technique.” Says the mom. The dad nods and asks. “Yes, honking. What gave you the idea that would work?”

Tears prick at Steve’s eyes. “My dad used to do it.” The mom and dad exchange looks. 

“He would honk Honey?” asked the mom. Steve nods. They look confused. “Son if you don’t mind me asking what your dad was?” the male asks. “He was a Canadian gander. Sir. The strongest on the lake. He was very proud.” 

“A gander?” the male said. “Yes sir,” Steve says. “And your mother, she was a goose too?” 

Steve is a bit confused by all this. Have these swans not seen geese before. “Yes, Ma'am.” 

“One-second son, Alison a word please?” They are just turning when Bucky’s voice speaks up. “How can a cygnet like you have geese for parents. You look nothing like an ugly goose” 

The mother’s head whipped round to face her son. “James Barnes! What have I told you about using that word? Nothing is ugly in this world.” But Steve isn’t focused on that. “I am not a swan. I am a goose.” Steve says softly. The family turns their attention back to him. He stares down at the water. His gaze is unfocused.

“You’re really not,” says Bucky as he swims up next to him. “Look,” Bucky says pointing at the water.

At first, Steve doesn’t want to look. He knows what he looks like dull and ugly. But after a while he does. He sees Bucky white with just a hint of gray, smiling so bright. But something white catches his eye. 

Steve gasped.

Right next to Bucky is a swan. Just as young as Bucky and just as pretty. Steve's father had always told him he was ugly. He was to the point that he hated looking at himself. But look at him now. He looks up first at Bucky than at the rest. “I was never ugly. I was just a swan.” 

The parents frown. “Was that what they told you?” The mother asked with a hint of sadness. Steve nodded his head. 

The male came forward.

“So they abandoned you at that lake?” Steve nods. “My father thought the crystal would help make me right” 

The dad shakes his head. “The crystal of Abraham is actually three lakes north. It is where we nest. What your dad had you at was a shard. The crystal of Brooklyn. They say that when the crystal fell to earth it hit the ground so hard a piece broke off and land elsewhere. Both places formed lakes around them. So your dad was sort of right.” 

They all go silent. Steve just taking in that he was just different this whole time.

“Dad,” says Sarah softly. “I think I would like Steve as a brother.”

Steve looks swiftly to Sarah. She smiles softly at him.

All the siblings agree. “Yeah dad, we need more males. We are surrounded.” Bucky says. 

His mom smiled. “You just want someone else to get in trouble with.”

The female seems to be thinking.

Then she turned to her mate. “ Henry, he does need a positive male role model. And he is already with us.” 

“ It seems I have no choice,” Henry says happily. “Welcome to the family Steven” 

Each member steps forward and gives Steve a hug. Giving him a proper introduction to the family. 

Once that was done, they all took a swim together. 

That night, as he snuggled with his new family, Steve felt like the happiest bird ever.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I love the thought of Steve thinking he is sneaky but he really not. Anyway, hope you like. I am thinking two more chapters and we are done. Next chapter has a few surprises.
> 
> P.s. I am sorry for the wait. I have been busy trying to support this auction. Please take a look. It is to help with the people at the border. 
> 
> https://fandomsupportingmigrants.tumblr.com/


	7. Chapter 7

Cecil sat by the edge of the lake.

Her children were mingling with others that were hatched this spring. Her husband was making the rounds. Talking to everyone he could about how successful their hatch was. 

But she could not be happy. The lost of little Steven weighed heavily on her mind. 

Her sweet little baby. She knew it was her fault. What she had done. But she wished with all her heart that fate was not so cruel. 

She sat on the lakeside watching the going on. Every day more birds arrived. She would watch. Hoping her husband was wrong and that Steven would come flying down. 

The more the days passed the more she wished to join her baby in the after skies. They had been at the lake for a few weeks, soon winter would arrive. The last of the birds were flying in.

The air filled with the lovely sounds of trumpeting.

The swans have arrived. 

The whole lake stops to watch them crest the trees. And circle overhead. 

The lake had a few swans. But these were the first to arrive for the season. And with a good hatching too. Six little ones following their parents. Splashing down not to far from where Cecil sits. 

Cecil watches as they splash about happy to be done with their journey. She knows the feeling.

She is about to turn away when something catches her eyes. One of the young ones just looks different to her. She can't stop watching him. 

She has never been attracted to another bird of a different species before so that is not it. She feels like she knows him or at least she should know him. After a while, the young swan separates from the group and starts looking around. Searching for something. 

He looks over her the first time. But the second time his eyes land on her. He looks surprised.

They hold each other gaze. 

He then swims over to her.

Stepping quickly out of the water. He shakes all the way down to his tail feathers trying to get the extra water off. 

They stare once more. 

Then finally he speaks. “Hello,” he says. “Such a lovely day isn’t it?”

He is very polite she thinks. “Yes, it is. And the water is very nice today.” 

He nods. “It is so what I can’t understand is why you are not like everyone else and out on the lake.” Cecil stares briefly at where her husband swims. 

“ I don’t understand why a young swan like yourself is over here worried about someone else.” She replies back.

He smiles. “My ma taught me that we must look out for each other. And that you must not ignore the wrongs that are going on.” 

That warms Cecil’s heart. “Your mother is a wise bird.” He nods. “She was the best. I just wish I could have told her so. Or at least tell her goodbye.” 

She is confused. “Isn’t that your mother over there?” the bird looks over at the group he can in with.

“No, they took me in. I lost my family before I could fly.”

That saddens Cecil. “I’m sorry that happened.”

“Yes, my father used to say life is what you make it. And I made mine so I could live.” That was odd. Because that was what Phillimore says. “How did you lose your family?” 

He looks her right in the eye. “ My father took me away, to a place he thought would heal me and make me more like him. And when it didn’t work he left me.” 

Cecil gasps “ What a horrible thing to do.” She whispers. “ It was but I came out the other side and I now appreciate fate and what all it did. Besides I had to be strong my mother named me after her father a very wise and very strong gander.” He smiles. Tears flood Cecil’s eyes. 

“Hey Stevie!!” a voice calls out. They both turn to see a young swan swimming up “Pa wants us to meet his family. You coming?” Steve nods “I will be there in a second.” The other one turns and swims back to the family.

“I have to go now. I just wanted to come over, see if I could make you smile. Or at least feel better. I hope to see you around the lake” he steps forward unsure of what to do. 

Cecil reaches out running a wing over him. “Of course. Go be happy. I am glad you were found. Thank you. For coming over. Steven” he nods before waddling back to the water. 

Cecil than gets in the water herself. 

She has to deal with her husband.

………

That past spring:

Cecil watched her husband honking at a couple of ducks. He didn’t like the fact that they were looking to nest so close to them. 

Cecil didn’t mind. She was lonely sitting on her nest. It would be nice to have someone to talk to. 

She stretched her wings. It was a warm day. She looked around. She was thirsty and she saw no harm in taking a quick walk down to the lake. 

The water was cool and refreshing in her dry mouth. She turned back around and was making her way back to the nest when she saw it. There was a weasel running in the grass. And in its mouth was an egg.

Cecil was filled with fear and rage. She raced after the thief. He didn’t even see her coming. 

The shock was what she needed. He dropped the egg and she was able to scare him off with a few flaps and hisses.

She rolled the egg back to the nest and hurriedly sat down before her husband came back.

If she would have check she would have saw that all her eggs had been there the whole time. And that this new egg was a different shade and shape.

She didn’t realize anything was wrong till after her babies hatched. And even then she knew there were other types of waterfowl but she has only ever seen ducklings and gosling. 

In her mind, she had saved Steven and hatched him.

That made him hers. And really that is all that mattered to her.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> One more!!
> 
> P.s. I am sorry for the wait. Still trying to support this auction. Please take a look. It is to help with the people at the border.
> 
> https://fandomsupportingmigrants.tumblr.com/


	8. Chapter 8

It was a beautiful summers day, Steve thought as he stood at the edge of the lake. His head held high as he kept watch. 

The sun was out. The air was slightly heated, leaving the shaded areas by the lake a cool retreat.

As always Steve was on guard. More so than ever.

Spring and early summer was a hard time.

A dangerous time when predators were on the lookout for easy food. But it was all worth it. All around him was his family, newly expanded. They were sunning themselves while enjoying a short nap. 

He would wake them soon for a swim.

The little ones would need their exercise. It was always good to learn other skills before the others joined back up with them. 

He spared a glance to the bodies arranged around him. The three small, gray and fluffy balls of fuzz. 

Steve smiles at Peggy she is next to the boys. 

He was so proud that he and Peggy were successful. They had been worried they wouldn’t be able to. They had been a couple for a few years now and they had nothing to show for it. 

The rest of their group pairs had results each season. It weighed heavy on them all. How could he lead the flock when he couldn’t even have offspring?

It was the next body to the right of him that helped Steve through that. Completing Steve’s little family was Bucky.

He was in laid-back watch/nap mode. He was tired from the earlier walk even if he never said it. Bucky had told Steve that first year when there were no cygnets to remain calm. That both Peggy and he were under a lot of stress. And it was true.

Steve was an alpha. Well, the alpha Cobb. At last count when the group flew in from their winter location there was twenty. 

He would have to wait till they all met up in the weeks to come to see how many they had gained. But he was hopeful to a good hatching of goslings with all the happy cries that went up in the area during hatching week.

He was glad to add his voice this year. He made sure it was loud and clear so everyone would know.

He and Bucky had grown up together. They met Peggy at the winter spot a few years back. Now they were a mated set. Which was unusual. 

They were the talk of the water community. Hell, they were the talk of wherever they went. Steve as he told any and all who asked had two loves of his life. And being what they are and the dangers of this world well he wasn’t going to choose just one.

Luck is on his side as Bucky and Peggy got along well. Something that sealed the deal between the three of them somehow they made it work. 

But they were each something on their own. Bucky had a bum leg but he was the best flyer. Many mothers had been asking Bucky since he was a fledgling to teach their children to fly.

There wasn’t a bird he couldn’t teach. And he did it in no time. Steve’s heart was happy that this year their own would receive the best first.

Peggy was sharp and smart she knew what places would be safe to go. Humans were fine with one or two geese every now and then but it got complicated with more.

So they relied on her when the group got back together.

They heard the tales of whole families being killed because the humans got too annoyed with geese. 

Steve, As their leader, he would make sure to keep them safe. So much so they had other animals joining their flock. As he said before their flock was twenty members. 

Steve blames this on being raised as a goose. Swans apparently are solo creatures except for mates. But he is odd. So his brothers and sisters geese after nesting comes to him because Steve is their leader. 

They know he can survive. And he is strong. They even have a duck or three that join off and on. But that didn’t stop the stares. 

An old mallard couple swims by. They stared hard at Bucky. Bucky now awake glares right back. The bird community often blamed Bucky for Steve’s corruption.

As if Bucky could ever do such a thing. Bucky was all for Steve just choosing Peggy. Staying with the normal. But Bucky had been by his side when he was nothing, nobody, and abandoned. 

So how could he just leave him like that?

A soft honk calls out. 

Steve sees his mother coming. She had been making the rounds. Since she left her husband she has been devoting her time to making sure no one goes without a mom.

Bucky moves over as she settled in next to Steve. She gives Bucky a quick preening. He has learned to just let her do it.

When she is done she turns straight to Steve to clean him. Bucky takes over watching. Once she is done they all set in to watch. 

“I just want you to know son. I am very proud of you.” She says. And Steve smiles. So is he.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I started writing this in August of last year. We had a huge flock of Canadian geese and these ducks started following them around. Unfortunately this year they all just disappeared which I have the feeling they were put down. 
> 
> I have been on a bit of a fairy tale kick so this was born. With me going back and forth on if Steve’s adopted family would be ducks or geese. I hope you enjoyed. Catch you the next time around.


End file.
